


Partition

by bobbyspeach



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Based on a Beyoncé Knowles Song, F/M, Sexy, Smut, partition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbyspeach/pseuds/bobbyspeach
Summary: Diamond and Bobby have some fun the back of a limo
Relationships: Bobby McKenzie & Main Character (Love Island)
Kudos: 12





	Partition

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You So Much to my friends who have helped me out with this one shot!  
> Emily, Alicia, Jade, & Mer. You guys are sweetest peaches I have ever met! I love you all so much!  
> I hope you all enjoy this!

Bobby helped a highly drunk Diamond into the limo. She was laughing and giggling as Bobby shut the door behind him. The cameras flashed behind them as the limo pulled away. Bobby, who was drunk also, smiled as he laid his head on the headrest. Tonight, was fun. They had just left a New Year's Eve party, that Chelsea had hosted. It was around three in the morning and Bobby was looking forward to getting home and getting out of his suit. And also, fixing Diamond a snack before bed. She always liked to eat when she was drunk. 

Bobby looked at his beautiful girlfriend as she struggled to take off her heels. She was wearing a sequin, rose-gold dress with clear heels. She looked amazing. It hugged her in all the right places. He loved her in this dress. He knew Diamond did as well. She always loved to look good. Bobby, along with other guys in the party, drooled over her all night. He loved that other men were looking at her. He's always found it sexy. Especially, when Diamond would come over to dance on him or to kiss him. He'd get to stare and smirk at the hungry men around him, claiming this beauty as his own. She was his. He worked hard to get her and he intended on keeping her. 

Diamond giggled as she took her hair out of her ponytail, letting her straightened her fall down her back. She rubbed her temple and sighed. If Bobby could move his arm, he'd do it for her. He loved to run his hands through her hair. He found it, just as soothing as she did. But unfortunate, now that Bobby was comfortable sitting, his body had shut down. He chuckled to himself. How is that someone like a Diamond, a major lightweight, and someone that drank way more than she should handle, still have all the energy to do normal basic human things? Where Bobby, who wasn't a lightweight, did a generous amount of shots with the guys, not move by the end of the night? It didn't make sense to him, but he didn't care. He chuckled as he watched Diamond try and open the champagne bottle. 

"No, no more." Bobby told her. Diamond looked at him and frowned. 

"But-" Diamond started, but Bobby cut her off. 

"No." Bobby simply stated. 

"Oh come-" 

"Nope." Bobby responded popping the "p" with his lips. Diamond simply groaned as she put the bottle down. She tried to give him her a glare, but ultimately failed as she laughed. Bobby laughed too and shook his head. He watched her crawl across the limo to grab a remote from the seat. Bobby's eyes immediately zoomed in on her ass. Her dress pulled up as she crawled and Bobby licked his lips. He could see her bare ass. If she were closer, he wouldn't even hesitate to smack the palm of his hand on an ass cheek. He loved to see it jiggle. He also wanted to pull that thong out of the way. It was hiding his second favorite lips of hers. 

Bobby felt the blood rush all the way to his dick, and just like that, every part of his body was awake. He didn't even feel drunk anymore. He heard music start playing in the limo, but he couldn't even guess the song. He couldn't hear anything, with the way Diamond moved her hips around, still on her knees. She didn't even know what she was doing to him. Bobby bit his lip and watched her do her little dance. She was seducing him without even realizing it. It wasn't until she turned her head around and stared into Bobby's eyes, biting her lip with a smirk, that Bobby realized she knew exactly what she was doing. 

Bobby smirked at her and she giggled as she turned back around, moving her ass around in slow circles. This reminded him of those years ago back when they were in the villa. That was the first time she had danced for him. She had raised his blood pressure with her slow strokes on his lap. He only wishes she was on his lap right now. Tonight, looked like they were going to be having more fun than he thought. Diamond turned and looked at him once more. Her eyes landed on his very clear boner and she giggled. The music turned down, and he heard her voice. 

"Driver, roll up the partition please." Diamond said. Bobby smirked as he saw the partition rise, giving them complete privacy. Diamond turned the music at a higher level before turning around to slowly crawl over to Bobby. Bobby's drunken smirk widened as he watches his girlfriend prowl over to him like a cat in heat. Diamond giggled as she placed herself on her knees next to him. 

"What are you up to, lass?" Bobby asked her. Diamond smirked as she eyed his boner, letting out a giggle as she slowly began massaging his right thigh. She felt his body tensed as she got closer and closer to his dick hiding behind his pants. Diamond smiled as Bobby let out a soft gasp as she slowly started rubbing his cock. Diamond smirked and giggled to herself before making eye contact with Bobby. With each stroke, she never took her eyes of off his. She could see the heat in his eyes. He wanted her. He wanted her just as much as she wanted him. But tonight, she would have her fun. It's not every day they got to fool around in a limo. 

Bobby was between heaven and hell as Diamond stroked him. He wanted her to speed up the pace a little bit. The pace she set was antagonizing slow. She was doing it on purpose. She was tease. Bobby hated it. But he also loved it. He enjoyed this risky side of her. Bobby let out a small moan as she tightened her grip. He heard her giggle at his reaction before his eyes widened as she pulled her hand away. What a big tease she was. Like, she was going to get away with that. Bobby reached his hand out grabbing her wrist. 

"Who told you, you could stop?" Bobby demanded. Bobby smirked biting his lip as he saw Diamond's eyes darken. He let go of her wrist and she immediately went back to stroking him, but this time her pace was much faster. Bobby let out a strangled moan as Diamond squeezed him through his pants. She held eye contact as she started un-buckling his belt and zipped down his zipper. Bobby's heart was beating out of chest. Was this really happening? He thought he was hallucinating when Diamond pulled out his cock from his trousers. 

Bobby moaned as Diamond licked his shaft and started pumping his cock up and down. Bobby loved how she always had the right amount of pressure. Diamond rearranged herself so that she could lean her head closer to shaft. Without taking her eyes of Bobby, she leaned her head to the side as she licked his shaft. Diamond chuckled as she heard him groan from above. She could feel a warm hand on her back, caressing her back and down to her thighs. He pulled her dress up so he could feel the smooth skin of her ass cheeks. His other hand made its way to the back of her head. He just wanted to simply guide her mouth completely on him, but Diamond slapped his hand away. 

"I'm in control here." Diamond said eyeing him. Bobby raised his eyebrows as she slid off the seat and onto the limo floor. She spread his legs apart licked her lips as she became eye to eye with her favorite piece of Bobby to play with. She hungrily licked her lips as she stroked his cock in her hand. She locked eyes with him before slowly kissing the tip of cock. She smiled when he gasped before moving her lips further down his shaft. Bobby groaned as he watched Diamond suck his tip in her mouth. His hips jerked as she swirled her tongue around before slowly moving her lips further down his cock. Bobby groaned as she took him in her mouth in by inch. She was always so good at this. She always set the pace slow first. She loved to tease him and work him over the edge. 

Bobby was in heaven. He moaned as she wrapped a hand around shaft as she pumped and sucked his dick at the same time. She'd pop him out her mouth, and Bobby would smirk at the sound filling his ears. She'd continue by licking his shaft, like a Popsicle, before swallowing his dick back down her throat. She'd then kiss his shaft before kissing her way down to his balls. Bobby groaned as she sucked a ball in her mouth as she continued to pump him. 

It was this side of Diamond that Bobby loved. Sober, Diamond was amazing and will always be. He loved the intimacy between them during their physical moments with each other. He craved it. Even when she went down on him, it was more meaningful and personal. But when Diamond was completely wasted off alcohol it brought out her raunchy side. Bobby loved it. She was hot and sexy. He loved how she took full control, something sober Diamond would not have been able to handle. She looked like a sexy goddess as she held eye contact with him while sucking him off. His zoomed in on her lips. All of a sudden, he wanted them bad. Bobby pulled Diamond off the floor and crushed his lips on hers. Bobby groaned as she continued to stroke his cock. He pulled away and wiped the corner of her mouth, where red lipstick was smudged. Bobby gave her one last kiss before gazing in her eyes 

"Finish me off, peaches." Bobby muttered. A nickname given for Diamond's alter ego. Peaches. Diamond giggled before she sat back on her knees. Bobby remembered the first time, him and Diamond both got completely wasted, one night. Bobby was in the middle of devouring her pussy, when he mentioned how sweet and juicy, she was. Diamond had chuckled and muttered "like a peach." And boom. Peaches she became. It fit her alter-ego nicely, Bobby liked to think. He always loved calling her peaches the next morning to see her cheeks blush a blazing red. He knew deep down, despite the embarrassment, Diamond liked the name also. 

Bobby let out a moan as Diamond sucked him fully into her mouth. Bobby could feel his length in her throat. Shit felt so good. She came up for air before sucking him back in. Bobby was close to the edge he could feel it. Diamond put her hands on Bobby’s thighs, as he pushed her mouth further on his dick. After a moment, Diamond pulled away as she gasped for air. Bobby could see tears in forming in her eyes. 

“There ya go, peaches.” Bobby massaged her cheeks before bringing her mouth back down on cock. “You're doing amazing.” Bobby moaned. Diamond smiled at his praise as she bobbed up down. With every feeling of his cock hitting the back of her throat Bobby could feel himself getting closer and closer to his relief. He loved seeing the tears form in her eyes from watching her gag on his dick. He’d make sure to wipe them once she was finished. 

Diamond hummed when she felt his legs tighten under her fingers. This was her favorite part. She heard him let out a groan before she swallowed his dick in her mouth. Seconds later, she moaned as she felt him cum sliding down her throat. Diamond sucked until she felt the last drop before swallowing his cum. She pulled away and smiled as Bobby reached for her. She straddled his lip as Bobby pulled her lips on his. He pulled up her dress and started to push her underwear aside, when they felt the limo stop. Diamond giggled and smirked at Bobby as she pushed herself off his lap. Bobby cleaned himself up and smirked at Diamond. 

“Just wait until we get through that front door, Peaches.” Bobby spoke before the driver opened the door. Diamond just smirked and followed him out the limo. 

**Author's Note:**

> Be a Peach, Shine Bright, and Much Love! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
